Why?
by Sunny3
Summary: Gil und Sara kommen sich näher... GSR


Disclaimer: mir gehört nichts außer die story.. :)...

Inhalt: Gil und Sara haben ihr erstes mal...

das ist meine erste FF sie ich online stelle.. seid also nciht allzu streng mit mir g...

* * *

Sara lag wie so manch Abende in ihrem bett und dachte nach. Sie dachte an Grissom und was er ihr heute wieder angetan hatte. Wieso kann er nicht so sein, wie jeder andere auch? Wieso kann er nicht einfach zu seinen Gefühlen stehen? Ihre Gedanken kreisten und nach und nach liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Was sollte sie denn noch alles tun, damit er aus seinem Schneckenhaus kam?

Sie roch an seinem Shirt das er bei ihr vergessen hatte und schwebte in Erinnerungen. Es war so schön eben und doch war er sofort wieder verschlossen. Bevor er ging, meinte er, dass es ein Fehler war.

Die Schicht fing wie jeden tag an. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins CSI, und wie jeden tag, mit Vorfreude auf Grissom und doch mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Sie kam an und ging direkt in den Aufenthaltsraum um die andren zu begrüßen. Warrick war auf einem Kongress in Chicago, ansonsten waren alle schon anwesend.

Die Teambesprechung fing an. In ihren Gedanken war sie wieder einmal ganz so anders und hörte somit nur mit einem Ohr zu. Sara dachte an Hank und was er ihr gestern angetan hatte. Ihre Gefühle waren nun wieder durcheinander, da mehr Platz war in ihrem Herzen für Grissom. Und dieser machte sich auch schon am ersten wieder extrem breit.

„Sara, du hast mit mir einen Mord aufzuklären. In 15 Minuten fahren wir los. Sara?" sagte Grissom zu Sara

„Was? Redest du mit mir?" fragte Sara mit einem verwirrtem blick.

„Sara, du bist auf arbeit und da hast du gefälligst anwesend zu sein! Deine Gedanken kannst du zuhause machen, jetzt denkst du an deinen neuen Fall den du eben bekommen hast! In 15 Minuten in meinem Büro! Und wehe du kommst genauso spät wie du heute wieder auf Arbeit erschienen bist."

Ihr waren die Tränen wieder nahe, denn sie wusste nicht was sie nun wieder getan hat. Nur weil er nicht wusste wie es ist wenn man verliebt ist, musste er sie doch nicht so scheiße behandeln. Was sollte das?

Sie stand auf und holte sich einen Kaffee während sie die blicke der anderen auf ihren schultern spürte. Und wieso müssen die mich nun wieder alle anglotzen? Gott!

15 Minuten später klopfte Sara an Grissom's Bürotür.

„Hey." Sagte sie so leise es ging, damit er nicht erschrak und wieder ausrastete.

„Hey, du, Sara, tut mir leid wegen eben! Ich wollte nicht reagieren, aber manchmal bist du einfach nicht mit deinen Gedanken bei den wichtigen Dingen."

Sara dachte nur, ob Liebe denn nichts Wichtiges sei, um darüber nachzudenken.

„Wir fahren jetzt nach Moapa. Ein Junge hat versucht sich umzubringen, so sieht es jedenfalls aus. Ich hoffe, du kommst klar mit der Situation und denkst an den jungen und nicht an dich."

Und wieder ein schlag ins Gesicht. Dachte sie wirklich nur an sich sonst? Wieso kann er nicht einfach mal die klappe halten?

Im Auto schwiegen sie. Sara traute sich nicht was zu sagen und Grissom wusste nicht, wie er sich Sara gegenüber verhalten soll. Es war aber auch nicht weit bis zum Tatort, daher war die fahrt auch sehr schnell um.

Sie nahmen wie üblich Fingerabdrücke, schauten nach anderen beweisen und stellten fest, dass es kein Mord war, sondern wirklich nur Selbstmord. Somit war der Fall schnell zu den Akten gelegt, da Grissom wie üblich die Büroarbeit liegen ließ. Er hasste Büroarbeit.

„Sara, hast du Lust was trinken zu gehen?"

Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?

Grissom fragt mich, ob ich mit IHM was trinken gehen möchte? Aber hallo! Na sicher!

Ihr Gesicht hellte sich ein klein wenig auf, da sie wieder Hoffnung bekam.

„Sicher möchte ich mit dir was trinken gehen." Antwortete sie versucht ruhig.

Sie saßen zusammen im Point und unterhielten sich. Doch Grissom schaute Sara die ganze Zeit so durch dringlich an. Sie fühlte sich unter seinen Blicken wie nackt. Nackt? Keine so schlechte Idee, kam Sara in den Sinn, doch dieser Gedanken verschwand ganz schnell wieder.

Plötzlich fing er an zu reden, total ohne Zusammenhang zum Thema.

„Sara, wir beide haben ein Problem miteinander habe ich so da Gefühl."

„Was, wieso!"

„Deine Gefühle für mich sind wieder mehr geworden, nicht wahr? Sara, so kann es nicht weiter gehen!"

„Woher willst Du das denn wissen? Denkst du etwa, jede Frau ist in dich verliebt! Aber ja, es stimmt, verdammt noch mal. Ja und? Willst du mich nun Feuern?"

Die Minuten verstreichen ohne ein Wort geredet zu haben. Grissom dachte nach über ihre Worte.

„Ich will dich nicht Feuern. Ich brauche dich im Labor und auch so. Aber wenn das so weiter geht werde auch ich noch schwach! Und du weißt dass ich mit so etwas nicht umgehen kann."

„Ja, was soll ich dann machen? Soll ich urlaub nehmen, soll ich mich vielleicht zu Ecklie verlegen lassen?"

Grissom's blick verdüsterte sich. Meinte sie das nun wirklich ernst, was sie sagte? Sie würde freiwillig für mich zu Ecklie in die Schicht gehen?

„Nein, auch das nicht Sara. Ich weiß es doch nicht wie es weiter gehen soll."

„Super" brachte Sara nur raus und schwieg. Sie hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Weitere 10 Minuten später nahm Grissom wieder das Wort an sich.

„Soll ich dich jetzt heimfahren? Unsere Schicht ist rum. Wir saßen 2 stunden hier und haben kein Stück gearbeitet."

„Heute ist ja auch nichts los in Vegas. Und ja, bitte bring mich heim."

„Okay, geh schon mal in den Wagen. Hier sind die Schlüssel" Er gab ihr seinen Schlüsselbund und stand auf.

„Ich zahle eben"

„Okay, bis gleich."

Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging Richtung wagen. Sie setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, schloß die Augen und ließ alles was eben geschah Revue passieren.

Es war nicht unbedingt ein Traumtreffen mit ihm, aber immer noch besser als heute zu Arbeiten und irgendwelche Morde aufzuklären.

Plötzlich ging die Autotür auf. Sara erschrak, sah aber dann dass es nur Grissom ist.

Er startete sein Tahoe und fuhr wieder Richtung Las Vegas.

„Hier links, oder?"

Sie erschrak ein weiteres mal. Sara hatte die ganze Fahrt über vor sich hin geträumt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Äh, ja. Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"

„Tja, ich bin halt ein guter Chef." Und ein grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Ahja. Okay, dann lass mich vorne an der ecke raus. Oder… Grissom?"

„ja?" seine augen weiteten sich. So wie sie anfing zu stottern, woltle sie ihn etwas fragen, wo er 100&ig schwach werden würde.

„Möchtest du noch mit rein kommen? Ich möchte jetzt nicht in meine Wohnung, ich möchte jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Mist, dachte sich Grissom. Ja, Sara ich will mit dir in deine Wohnung. Und ja Sara, ich möchte mit dir Schlafen, aber nein Sara ich kann das nicht!

„Ja, ich komm noch mit rein. Aber wirklich nur ein Kaffee und dann gehe ich.

Jetzt habe ich doch Ja gesagt, man wie doof bist du eigentlich? Er biss sich auf die Lippen, doch als er in ihre Augen sah, wusste er, dass es bestimmt nicht bei einem Kaffee blieb.

Er parkte in der Auffahrt vor ihrem Appartment und stieg aus.

Sara lief schon zur Haustür, als er das Auto zuschloss.

„Setz dich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich setz eben noch ein Kaffee auf, oder was möchtest du?

„Dich, Sara. Dich."

„Ähm, Grissom? Was bitte?"

„Ein Kaffee, danke. Was schaust du mich so an?"

„Nichts, nichts. Ich dachte nur, du hättest eben gesagt, dass du mich willst."

Hatte er eben laut gedacht? Oh Grissom, nun beherrsch dich mal ein wenig!

Seine Zurückhaltung schwand immer mehr, obwohl er es gar nicht wollte. Aber heute sollt es wohl so weit sein.

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und schaute sich um. Er sah ein paar Fotos von Hank und Sara m Schrank stehen.

„Was ist eigentlich nun mit Hank?"

Doch er merkte sofort das dass nun keine gute frage war, um die Spannung ein wenig aufzulockern.

„Nichts. Es ist aus. Lass uns bitte nicht darüber Reden!"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

Jetzt oder nie, schwirrte bei beiden in den Gedanken. Doch wer macht den Anfang?

Sara sah auf den Boden, Grissom schaute an die Decke.

Ja super! Wenn der so weiter macht, ist es zu spät.

doch in dem Moment als sie das dachte, spürte sie seinen Atem.

Sie schaute ihn in die Augen, die kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter weg waren.

Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihren und dann geschah es. Sie küssten sich zärtlich. Und Grissom's Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft.

Als er ihre Brüste berührte konnte sie es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie stöhne kurz auf und das stachelte ihn noch mehr an, dass er das richtige tat.

Ihrer Leidenschaft war keine Grenzen gesetzt. Sie genossen ihr erstes mal und genossen die wärme, die liebe, die Zuneigung die von beiden ausging.

„Es war wunderschön." Flüsterte Sara Grissom ins Ohr.

„Ja, dass fande ich auch." Antworte Grissom, aber sein Blick deutete etwas anderes.

„Ich liebe dich, Grissom."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Was sagte sie gerade? Nur weil er mit ihr geschlafen hatte, liebte er sie noch lange nicht! Oh Gott, jetzt hast du alles zerstört, Sara Sidle.

Er stand und zog sich an.

„Was ist jetzt? Ich wollte das nicht Grissom. Bitte vergess was ich gesagt hab und bleib bei mir!"

„Nein Sara. Scheiße! Was hab ich gemacht? Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber ich bin nicht soweit. Es war ein Fehler, aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Lass es uns vergessen."

Ihr Mund blieb offen stehen.

Vergessen? Hatte sie nicht eben gesagt, ich liebe dich? Und nun sollte sie alles VERGESSEN?

„Tschau Sara. Wir sehen uns morgen bei der Schicht. Es tut mir leid, aber, nein…"

Und schon fiel die Tür ins Schloß.

Nun saß sie da und dachte über die Nacht nach.

Warum?

* * *

so wie wars? reviews bitte:) 


End file.
